ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Ghostbusters: The Video Game Review (Xbox 360)
I was so excited when I found out that they were making a Ghostbusters video game! I thought at first it was supposed to be based on the first movie, and was surprised when I found out it was supposed to take place after Ghostbuster II. I had gotten an Xbox 360 recently and there were five main games I wanted for it. #Fallout 3 #Spider-Man: Web of Shadows #Wolfenstein #'Ghostbusters' #and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I have bought the game recently from GameStop used, for the purpose of getting it cheap. I loved it. I also was excited when I looked at the back of the case and saw that the people who wrote the story for the original Ghostbusters movies wrote this one, and it even had the same actors! This will be a long review, so unless you really want to know what the game is like because you want to get, you might not want to read all of this. Voices I am never very picky about the voice acting except for when they have gotten new actors instead of the old ones and he sounds no where near as good as the old actor, like Jak's actor in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, and this is a reason I was worried about Ghostbusters: The Video Game, or Ghostbusters 3, as I like to call it. I thought they would probubly use different actors because the others might be a bit too older for the game's creators, or that the original actors wouldn't want to do it, but they did use the original voices! So, it was awesome. I don't remember the mayor having a voice like that, but I haven't watched Ghostbusters II in a while. Voice Acting: 10 out of 10 Graphics and Animation I never really am picky about graphics either, I just think good graphics are bonuses. Heck, even one of my favorite games, Star Trek: Elite Force, has some the most horrible graphics I have ever seen in a PS2 game. I still wish to say, at least to me, the graphics are very impressive! I think they are very good, and the animation is really good and realistic two, except for the beginning of the Cemetary level I noticed the animation was a bit worse. Graphics: 10 out of 10 Animation: 9.7 out of 10 Gameplay I loved the ability to upgrade your proton pack and get four different versions of the proton pack to use! I also really like using the PKE meter to find ghosts, scan ghosts for information, and finding cursed artifacts. The cursed artifacts also usually made me laugh. I also noticed, for those of you who don't ever walk around the firehouse before going to the next mission, you can see all your artifacts you found scattered around the place. There's even a floating beard in the "Return to Hotel Sedgewick" level that if you collect it you can find it going around the showers and stall in the bathroom! :D I really liked the systum of how you trap ghosts, too! It's cool to do it the right way, but I would suggest buying the Slam Dunk upgrade and using that when there are many ghosts that need to be captured fast! I like how you had the four different proton pack versions, as I said, since you have a nice variety of ways to attack the enemy. The normal proton stream, a stasis stream, and a shotgun like thing for the stasis one, the slime blower which allows you to blast green slime at black slime, which will destroy the blackslime, and also the last weapon, I forget what it was called, was like a machine gun almost. The last one is my favorite, especially for when little ghosts swarm you. It could be longer, but I thought it was great! The main thing about the game is though, it's scary. In fact, my little sister, who probubly likes Ghostbusters more then I'' do, stopped playing the game during the level after the firehouse level, because she was too scared. She's 10 years old. I'm not into horror movies, or games, but this game scared the heck out of me at times. Especially when I was alone on the lost island level, I was going around with my PKE meter out, just waiting for something to attack me, and sometimes when I feel that way they do attack me, or even sometimes they don't attack me at all until another Ghostbuster joins me. Doors sometimes slammed in front of you, and in the Library level they make it alot like what happened in the beginning of Ghostbusters 1. I was also ''really freaked out in the room filled with ghost children. However I laughed when I got the achievment called "But the Kids Love Us" when one of the invisable ghost kids slammed the door on Ray, wich smashed into his face. Acheivements and Easter Eggs I wanted to add this too gameplay because I love their are so many references to the original movies in the achievments, and stuff that's really familiar to you if you've watched the movies. Because of this, I definitly think this game is alot more fun when you've seen the movies! So you might want to at least rent the first movie and watch it before you play the game if you haven't seen it. You don't have to, the game will probubly still be incredibly fun if you don't, but it will just make it better if you do. Peter Venkmen even gets slimed again by Slimer! By the way, did I mention I noticed Slimer seems to make the same noises as he does in the Real Ghostbusters series. I only seen two episodes of that, because they were on bonus features of my Ghostbusters Double feature I had, which is what introduced me to Ghostbusters. My favorite achievment easter eggs are: *And the Flowers, are Still Standing! *Are you a God? *But the Kids Love Us *Ghost Fever Sweeps New York! (Some of you might not know this even if you have seen the movies, because you may not of noticed. In Ghostbusters one once they get into business and it has the sort of music video like thing with the Ghostbusters' theme song, one of the newspaper headlines is "Ghost Fever Sweeps New York!" *I looked at the Trap Ray! *I'm a Ghostbuster, not a Doctor (This is not a reference to Ghostbusters, but a reference to Star Trek: The Original Series. What it is is Dr. Leanord McCoy's catchphrase (besides "He's dead Jim") is "I'm a doctor, not a _______") Gameplay: 9.9 out of 10 Multiplayer Don't have Xbox Live, so don't know. Story ''Warning! This Section May Contain Spoilers! I loved the story. It was very well written, it had alot of plot twists. Mainly what it is is that several portals to hell have opened up all over the area, forming a symbol of something a mandalla. You are the new recruit to the Ghostbusters, and also are Egon's new Guinea Pig. Then, as you play through the game the story unfolds more and more. Apparently the story was also written by the people who wrote the stories for Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. One of my favorite quotes is (Ray) ''"Look out! Slimer's escaped again!" (Venkmen, saracstic drone as he walks over to the arcade machine) "Oh no, wait. Come back..." -As soon as it lets you move yourself around, Ray yells up to you and Venkmen that Slimer has escaped. The story was great! It had alot of references to the movies and you even return to the library to capture the librarien ghost that scared the Ghostbusters, causing them to run away, in the first movie. (before they were armed with proton packs) I also loved that they brought Stay Puft back! The story was great and well written I thought. Story: 10 out of 10 Verdict I love the game, everything about it is great! I got it for 30$, but I think it was worth the buy! I recommend this game to everyone, especially the ones who have watched the movies! The final boss could of been better, Warning! Spoiler! Warning! since shandor was supposed to be just like Stay Puft/Gozer, the new destructor, except he chose his destructor form instead of Ray this time, so he chose a giant magma/lava/rock thing that was supposed to be a ton more powerful then Stay Puft, but I had a harder time defeating Stay Puft, the Third Boss of the game, and I destroyed Shandor really quickly and easily. That stinks, because the final boss is always supposed to be the most challenging part of the game, and my favorite part of video games usually are the bosses. Spoiler Warning Ends Here But otherwise, I loved the game, and thought it was well worth it to get it! Final Verdict: 9.6 out of 10 Sorry this review was too long for you... Magma-Man 22:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts